Acclamator I-class assault ship
The 752-meter-long Acclamator I-class assault transport carried thousands of Republic clone troopers into battle. The Acclamator I favored a wedge or dagger shaped design, like the Republic warships during the Mandalorian Wars, due to its effectiveness—it allowed concentration of firepower while minimizing target profile. This basic design was used in a number of larger craft predating it and would define Imperial ships for decades to come These ships were armed with 4 heavy torpedo launch tubes; 24 point-defense laser cannons, rated at 6 megatons per shot; and 12 quad turbolaser turrets, each rated at a maximum of 200 gigatons per shot. They were also armed with concussion missiles.7 Groups of these ships could perform a "Base Delta Zero", an orbital bombardment that would exterminate all life on the planet.7 The later ''Acclamator II''-class could also serve as star frigates to support their landing groups. In addition to ground landings, Acclamator-class ships were capable of water landings, as displayed at the Battle of Mon Calamari.8 The sensor and communications suites were located at the front of the ship's command tower.7 The hull armor of Acclamator-class vessels was impregnated with ultra-dispersive neutronium that withstood and spread massive energy blasts. Fusion rockets fired by enemy forces barely made a scratch on the hull as a result.7 Acclamator I-class ships also carried support equipment and vehicles, such as the AT-TE and SPHA-T walkers, used to provide clone troopers with heavy battlefield support. Each Acclamator I-class ship held 320 speeder bikes, used by clone troopers for fast battlefield reconnaissance and patrol duties. Eighty LAAT gunships were carried to insert personnel, vehicles, and cargo into battle zones in addition to providing close air support.7 Gunships were suspended along an overhead circulating rail in the upper hangar for maintenance procedures during travels. A lower, smaller hangar area was used to embark and disembark ground troops and material when landed. The two levels were connected with elevator platforms. Most of the passenger and barrack decks were located on the upper levels of an Acclamator-class ship.7 The Acclamator-class's main reactor was located in the middle of the vessel, inside the main superstructure, and was preceded at the frontal half of the ship by multiple fuel tanks. The tanks compressed hypermatter to enormous density for storage. The tanks were connected to the main reactor via pipe assemblies. Secondary reactors were located towards the bow of the vessel The ship's main thrusters were fitted with eight electromagnetic rudders that deflected the exhaust particle streams and gave boost when turning the ship. The secondary thrusters did not provide as much power, but were useful for maneuvering due to being placed further away from the ship's main axis.7 The massive fin at the stern of the Acclamator-class contained both the anti-gravity generator and the ship's hyperdrive generator. When landed, the repulsorlift carried much of the ship's weight, but the landing legs maintained a stable contact with the groundThe bridge was located in the middle of an arrow-shaped command tower module that protruded from the dorsal superstructure. This tower module was a standard design for smaller ships in Kuat Drive Yards's starship catalog, which Rothana supplied vessels to. The main bridge and command center had no windows but relied upon advanced holoscreens7 shaped like the triangular viewports similar to the ones on other Kuat vessels.9 The bridge crew usually consisted of fully-armored clone pilots manning the control panels,8 with most operators being seated in twin crew pits below the command officer's areaAs the Jedi Master Yoda arrived on Kamino to gather an invasion force, dozens of Acclamator I''s had already been built and readied for the soldiers they were designed to carry.3 In their first engagement at the Battle of Geonosis, the class proved pivotal in the Republic victory, delivering legions of clone troopers to the battlefield712 while a large Republic fleet engaged the Separatist fleet in orbit. After delivering their troops, the Acclamators pulled back to provide orbital support, with only a portion of the ships ending up damaged in the battle Just after the battle had concluded, the Republic ordered 1,000 more ''Acclamator''s13 based on their success as primary ground force delivery vehicles.3 All ''Acclamator''s were completely crewed by clones, though they would also count regular Republic officers among their crews, as the war ground on.3 Apart from this, the ''Acclamator''s and larger warships were generally off-limits to most regular defense force personnel.3 During the height of the war, some ''Acclamator''s had the paint markings of the Open Circle Fleet like the ''Venator''s.14 Several different variations were used during the war, with the ''Acclamator II-class assault ship being the most numerous alternate model.3 The subclasses saw many battles in both the Clone Wars and the Galactic Civil War.15 Other Kuati designs complemented and supplanted the Acclamator-class, but the design was popular enough to continue service for decades